In His Arms
by FirePrincess96
Summary: "I ran home as fast as I could. I had to make sure. It had to be a lie, it couldn't be true." Sakura has just suffered a great loss and she shuts herself away. Will she be able to ever find herself again? This is my first fan-fic so please read and review! Rated for death and language, also because I'm paraniod.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. **

Summary: Sakura has just suffered a great loss and she shuts herself away. Will she be able to ever find herself again?

**Chapter 1**

Sakura POV  
I ran home as fast as I could. I had to make sure. It had to be a lie, it couldn't be true. That phone call…

I reached my house and fumbled with the keys in my hands, struggling to fit the key into the lock. When I finally managed to do so, I slammed the door open.

"Otou-san? Touya nii-san?" no answer.

I ran to the kitchen, the living room, my father's study, upstairs, all the time calling for my father and my brother. Still no answer. No. No. No. No. No. It couldn't be true, this was not happening. That phone call… that phone call couldn't be true…  
_  
Earlier that day_

_'ring-ring-ring'  
One sec Tomoyo-chan it's my phone  
'ring-ring-ring'_

_"Hello?"  
"Miss Kinomoto? Miss Sakura Kinomoto?"  
"Hai! Sorry, who is this?"  
"Forgive me, this is Chief Akiyama from Tomoeda Police Department. Miss Kinomoto, I am afraid there has been an accident…"_

I stared blankly at the wall in front of me, as I recalled Tomoyo's concerned expression and voice calling after me as I dropped my bag and ran straight home.

That call couldn't be true. My father and brother in a car accident? Impossible. They said they would be careful, they said I would see them later…

_"I'm going now Otou-san, monster!"  
"I am not a monster!"  
"Might as well be"  
"Whatever. Be careful, I'll see you later"  
"Yeah, see you"  
"Sakura-chan, I think I'll leave now as well"  
"Hai Otou-san. Be careful, I'll see you later!"  
He chuckled "Hai Sakura-chan, I'll see you later!"_

I'm just a teenager, they can't leave me. I stared at a picture of the three of us, together at last years festival. I picked it up and stared at my brother's annoyed looking face and aggressive stance. I stared at my father's relaxed stance and his laughing eyes. Tears started gathering and falling upon the frame as I looked at them.

"Please. Please, don't leave me."

Tomoyo POV

"Sakura-chan?"

I stared at my best friend as her beautiful emerald eyes went wide with fear, a fear I had never seen before in her smiling and cheerful eyes.

"Sakura-chan?"

Suddenly, with a crazed look in her eyes, she dropped both her phone and bag and ran in the direction of her home.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN!"

I stared at the place where only a second ago she stood. I carefully picked up her phone. I saw the line was still on, so I decided to find out for myself what had upset my friend so.

"Hello? This is Miss Daidouji speaking. Who is this? What have you done to Sakura-chan!?"  
"Hello Miss Daidouji, this Chief Akiyama from the Tomoeda Police Department. I apologize for upsetting your friend, it was not my intention but unfortunately I am the bearer of bad news."

"I'm so sorry for my rudeness, Chief Akiyama. Could you please tell me what is wrong with Sakura-chan?"  
"Unfortunately, Daidouji-san, there has been an accident. We have located and confirmed the ownership of the car, it belonged to Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto, who is still within the vehicle as well as the one we believe to be his son, Touya Kinomoto. Unfortunately we haven't been able to retrieve the bodies. I'm afraid it might take a while, and then we will need Miss Kinomoto to come and confirm their identities."  
"Oh my God" Tears had gathered in my eyes. Oh no! Sakura!

"My deepest apologies. Please make sure to pass them along to Miss Kinomoto. I truly am sorry."  
"Thank you Chief Akiyama, I will make sure to do so."

"Very well, goodbye Miss Daidouji"

_Click_

I stood there for a moment, absorbing all the information I had just received. Sakura is now an orphan, and has no siblings. I cried for my best friend, cried for her pain, cried for her loss. I finally gathered myself together. I had to be strong for Sakura. I called out to my bodyguard telling her not to follow me, and where I was going. Picking up my best friends bag, I ran after Sakura.

_..._

Hey, This is my first fan-fic, so please let me know what you think (don't be too harsh). This is a multichap story so let me know if you like it and want to read some more (:  
Thanks guys


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Here is the second chapter. Please let me know what you think. I really need the reviews to let me know how I'm doing.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura**

**Chapter 2**

Tomoyo POV

I ran as fast as I could. I hoped Sakura was okay. Who was I kidding, how could she be okay? She just lost everyone she had left in her family. No. No she hadn't. She had me and Eriol and Meling and… Syaoran.

It had been such a long time since I had thought about him. The fourth member of our inseparable group. Or at least, inseparable until both he and Meiling were forced to go back to Hong Kong by their family. I thought about how upset Sakura had been when she found out, she had lost her sparkle. Of course it was to be expected, since her and Syaoran had been dating since they were 12 up to then he left almost a year ago. 4 years happily together and rightly so because they were so perfect for each other. How could it be, then, that he had never written her, or called?

I have kept in touch with Meiling and tried so many times to get her to tell me. However, she would reply the same thing _"It's complicated"_.

I shook my head to get rid of all those horrible thoughts. I now stood in front of the Kinomoto house. I took a deep breath, pulled out my cell phone and pressed my speed dial.

"Hello darling"  
"Eriol, I need you to get to Sakura's house quickly."

"Why. What's wrong?"

"Something horrible has happened. But I can't talk right now, I need to see if Sakura-chan is okay."  
"Okay, I'll be there in 20."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem. I love you, be there soon."  
"I love you too"

Click

I slowly walked up the front steps of the house, and stood before the door. Knocking very softly I heard no reply. Actually the house was dead silent. Fearing the worst I braced myself for what was to come, reminding myself to be strong for my best friend. I opened the door, and walked in.

Eriol POV

I grabbed my keys and walked quickly out of my house and to my car, shutting the door behind me. That call from Tomoyo had me worried. It took quite a bit to make my girlfriend sound as upset as she had. And knowing that it concerned Sakura, one of my closest friends, only made me more anxious. God knew that she couldn't take much more. What with Syaoran leaving all of a sudden a year ago, and not keeping in touch with her, we all knew that she thought that he had forgotten all about her and was going through a tough time.

I got into my car and drove through the city, happy that I had decided to move back to Tomoeda. England was boring when compared to all the amazing times that I had in Japan. So 3 years ago, I packed my bags and returned to this amazing place.

I finally got to Sakura's house and walked up the front steps. The house seemed still. Too still. I wondered what the heck was going on. I knocked on the door. A few seconds later my girl opened the door. She had tears in her eyes. Next thing I know she promptly landed in my arms.

Sakura POV

I kept staring at the picture, not really seeing anything. I wondered how long it was going to take for me to wake up. Yes. That was the only explanation. A dream. No, a nightmare. One I had to wake up from now. Otou-san wouldn't leave me. Onii-chan wouldn't leave me either. So where were they? I picked up my phone and dialed my father's number…

"Hello, you have reached Fujitaka Kinomoto's phone. I am sorry I cannot answer right now, but go ahead and leave a message and I'll try to answer as soon as I can." _Beep_

What is this? No answer? Otou-san always answers my calls. He must be in a meeting, or giving a lecture.

I tried again, this time dialing Onii-chan's phone.

"What do you want? If I don't answer it's because I am busy or don't want to talk to you. You can leave a message or not, I don't really care. Bye." _Beep_

That moment I heard I light knock on the door. I ignored it. If otou-san was giving a lecture, that means onii-chan is already at work. That's it! Of course, onii-chan's car broke down so otou-san had to drive him to work. That would be why they are not answering, they are both busy. I looked at the clock, it was 6:17pm. That's funny onii-chan gets out of work at 6:00pm and otou-san didn't mention anything about staying late… I hears the front door open and close.

"Otou-san? Onii-chan?"

Tomoyo peeked her head inside the living room, where I, hadn't noticing, was still on the floor with the picture frame in my hands.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?"  
"Oh, hey Tomoyo-chan. What do you mean?"

"Oh Sakura-chan, I talked to Chief Akiyama. I am so sorry for what happened to your father and brother." She said with sadness coating her words.

"What do you mean Tomoyo-chan? Otou-san and Onii-chan are just late from work. I mean, they aren't answering their phones, but they probably left them off or something."

I was forgetting that they never, ever turned off their phones. It was an unspoken rule in the house.

"Sakura-chan you don't ha—"

"Oh, Tomoyo, thank you so much for bringing my things! I was so stupid for freaking out over that stupid phone call wasn't I? I mean seriously, Otou-san and Onii-chan in a car accident? As if that would ever happen. Hey, you should stay for dinner. I can make a little extra besides, I don't want to eat alone since I don't know when otou-san and onii-chan will be back!"

Tomoyo POV

"Oh, Tomoyo, thank you so much for bringing my things! I was so stupid for freaking out over that stupid phone call wasn't I? I mean seriously, Otou-san and Onii-chan in a car accident? As if that would ever happen. Hey, you should stay for dinner. I can make a little extra besides, I don't want to eat alone since I don't know when otou-san and onii-chan will be back!"

I stared at my best friend while she moved around in the kitchen.

"Sakura-…chan?"

I can honestly say I was prepared for the worst. Tears, screams, tantrums, even a combination of all three. But I never expected denial. Sakura was in completely and absolute denial. It was just like when Syaoran left. She pretended that he was coming right back, and that it all had to be a joke.

When she finally realized that he was gone for good, it was terrible. I had never seen her so… empty. It was as if she just wasn't there anymore. She lost her sparkle. It took a lot of pleading and trying and talking from both my boyfriend and me as well as her family before she started reacting again. Lilttle by little she recovered. But she was never the same. I walked out of the room as I heard the knock on the door, tears once again had made their way into my eyes. I opened the door and jumped into my boyfriend's unexpecting arms.

Eriol POV

I tried to calm Tomoyo down. She was a sobbing shaking mess. A beautiful sobbing shaking mess.

"It's happening all over again."  
"What is Tomoyo?"  
"She's in denial. Sakura-chan is in denial. I can't stand it. I don't want to lose my best friend again. Please, not again. Why do these things happen to her? She doesn't deserve any of it"

She continued to sob into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me.

"Tomoyo, darling, I need you to tell me what is going on. I can't help you unless you tell me. And I want to help. Sakura-chan is my friend too."

So she told me. About the walk in the park, the phone call, the running and Sakura's denial. I was in shock, Both Kinomoto males were gone? Sakura was completely alone, now. This couldn't be any worse. I was worried about Sakura but first I had to calm down Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo darling, listen to me. We can help Sakura again. We can help her through this, but, to do that, we have to be strong for her. We cannot afford to break down in front of her. We must show her that life is still worth living and that she is never, ever going to be alone. I need you to calm down beautiful and take deep breaths"

As I talked I noticed that she started to listen and to breathe a little more calmly. By the time I was done with my little speech, she was much calmer, but she still looked very sad.

"Alright. Let's go inside, Sakura-chan is probably waiting. She said something about making dinner…"  
"Tomoyo…"  
"Hai"  
"Do you think… we should… you know, write to him and tell him? Or something?"

"I honestly cannot say. He would be able to make her feel better much faster than we could but…"  
"You're afraid that as soon as he's made her feel better, he'll leave again and make Sakura hurt once more."  
"Hai."

I sighed. There really was not much thought to it. Sakura would be hurting one way or the other.

"C'mon dear, lest go inside"  
As I guided Tomoyo inside the house. I wondered if Sakura would be able to recover at all.

**Yay! Chapter 2 is dooone and it's a really long chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! Would you like me to keep writing this story? Thanks guys!**

**-Love FirePrincess96**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own CardCaptor Sakura**

Hey guys!

So here is the third chapter of "In His Arms"

Now I realize that Syaoran still hasn't appeared, but please be patient, becasue he will soon. I promise! (: I'm really exited about this story.

Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sakura POV

I heard the front door open and close. Had Tomoyo left? No, I could hear her voice outside. I wondered who she was talking to. Probably to otou-san and onii-chan, they had finally made it back! Oh well, now I had to focus on making dinner. As I started cooking I wondered about the phone call I got earlier. I mean, I'm sure that that call was for someone else, another Miss Kinomoto. I suddenly began to feel sorry for whomever it was that had lost both their father and brother on the same day. The door opened again, this time I could hear two sets of feet against the floor. Hm. Then Tomoyo had left and otou-san and onii-chan were home. That's funny they didn't call in 'I'm home' as usual when they arrive…

"Hello Sakura-chan!"  
Oh "Hi Eriol-kun!"  
What was Eriol doing here?

"Oh you don't mind do you Sakura-chan? I was supposed to meet him later today, but since you invited me to dinner, I decided that we should just meet here instead. Is it alright?"  
"Of course, don't worry there is more than enough food to go around"

I put a smile on my face. Of course this was not the first time Eriol came to my house, but he was looking at me strangely. Not exactly frowning, but definitely not smiling, it was like he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. The only time I recall him giving me that look was when Sya—He left.

It had been such a long time since I had thought about him, but if I were actually telling the truth then I would admit that there was not a day he slipped my mind. I would catch myself thinking about his messy brown hair, his beautiful smile, and those deep amber eyes, so deep that I sometimes I had thought I could have drowned myself in them, so beautiful… No, snap out of it Sakura-chan! He left. He said he loved you and then he left, and, to top it off, he didn't bother to call or write. He didn't even bother to pick up when you called him, and all your letters went unanswered. He is no longer a part of your life!

"Oh, but how I wish he was"  
"How do you wish who was, Sakura-chan?"

I blushed a deep red when I realized I had spoken my thoughts out loud. "Oh, never mind it Tomoyo-chan. It's nothing, anyway dinner is ready. We should go ahead and eat, it seems otou-san and onii-chan will be really late today."

I noticed a look passing from Tomoyo to Eriol. He nodded lightly, letting her know he understood whatever she was trying to say.

Tomoyo POV

He seemed to understand the problem as he gave me a light nod of confirmation. Sakura was in absolute denial, so much that she had convinced herself that her father and brother were late from work, even when all the signs pointed to anything but that. Oh my poor best friend, how can we possibly make her understand?

As we had dinner, Sakura and myself made plenty of conversation while Eriol sat quietly. I could tell he was silently analyzing the situation and finally I saw him nod to himself. Soon dinner was over and I helped Sakura pick up the dishes, however while she allowed me to help her get them to the kitchen, she refused to let me help her wash them, insisting that "Eriol-kun and you need some alone time, you know that I don't like being the third wheel so I will busy myself for a while and you two can talk, or whatever it is that you guys want to do". I sighed before thanking her, and getting out of the kitchen to find my guy.

Eriol POV

I saw Tomoyo walk out of the kitchen with a defeated look on her face, and instantly I knew that Sakura had not allowed her to help with the dishes. I chuckled lightly, seeing as Tomoyo hated losing and, whenever she did, it seemed like Sakura was the only one who was able to win against her, and not even all the time. As she walked toward me, I opened up my arms and she settled into them, resting her head on my chest.

"Eriol, what are we going to do?"

I held her closer before answering.

"I don't know… I honestly don't know what to say to her, she seems too happy, too perky. We can't just dump the news on her. We have to be careful about it. Or we could just let her figure it out on her own…"

"How can you say that?" A pair of angry amethyst eyes looked up at me. "She needs to know, and she needs to know as soon as possible so that she can start healing, instead of continue to fool herself"  
"Tomoyo, I—"

"Who's fooling herself?" Damn. Sakura was done cleaning the kitchen.

"…"

"…"

"Hello? Guys, what were you talking about? Who's fooling himself?"

"It's herself, Sakura. We were talking about how someone was fooling Herself."

Eyebrows together Sakura gave Tomoyo a very confused look.

"Huh? What do mean Tomoyo-chan? Who?"

I tried to make my girlfriend see reason. "Tomoyo, I really don't think—"

"You are Sakura-chan"

"What do you mean?" Carefully Tomoyo walked over to where Sakura was standing and she pulled her best friend to the couch and sat next to her while holding her hands.

"Sakura-chan, remember how you got that call from the chief of police earlier today?"

"Hai! Such a silly call wasn't it? I really don't think it was meant for me. It was for another Miss Kinomoto" She dismissed it like she was talking about tomorrow's weather forecast.

"About that call Sakura-chan, you see after you left, I picked up you things up and noticed that the call was still on, so I spoke to the officer and…"

"And what? What is it Tomoyo-chan?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know how I'm doing! I have already started Chapter 4 but if you have ideas or anything that you think this story is lacking (aside from Saoyran) please let me know! (: Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura! Never have, sadly never will.**

**Hey guys! I want to thank the people who have reviewed! Thanks so much, I'm glad to know someone out there thinks I have some talent (: and I'm glad to know that ya'll like it. I also want to thank the people who follow and have added this story to favorites, ya'll are awesome!**

**Anyhow, On with the story! Please enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tomoyo POV

"And what? What is it Tomoyo-chan?"

I took a deep breath before speaking. "Sakura-chan… your otou-san and onii-chan, were in a car accident. It seems someone crashed into them." I noticed that Sakura had a blank look on her face. "Sakura-chan? Do you hear me? Do you understand? They aren't late Saku-chan."

I made my voice as delicate as delicate as I could, I was trying so very hard to be gentle, trying to deliver the news as best and as easily as possible. We couldn't have Sakura breaking down again. We simply couldn't. I noticed Eriol staring at us even as Sakura and myself stared at each other. Suddenly Sakura started laughing. And I mean really laughing. Eriol was the first to speak.

"Sakura-chan?"

"What are you talking about Tomoyo-chan? That simply can't be! You're lying."

This was bad.

"Sakura-chan! Think about it! I'm your best friend, why would I lie about something like this?"

"I…I… I don't know, you just are! I don't know why you are doing this Tomoyo-chan, but I would like to be left alone now!"

This said she ran out of the living room and up the stairs. A few seconds later we heard her door being slammed shut. I heard Eriol sigh and saw him run a hand through his hair. I finally broke.

"She hates me now!"

Eriol sat next to me. "No darling, she doesn't hate you! She's just scared to face the truth. Somewhere deep down, she knows that what you just told her is true, but she's not ready, nor does she want to be, to face it."

"The what are we supposed to do Eriol?"

Eriol POV

What are we supposed to do?

The question ran through my mind, over and over again. There was just no way to avoid it. Sakura was going to break one way or the other. She had no more family left. Blood family, that is. She knew that Tomoyo and I would always look out for her, but at the same time, we all knew that that was not enough.

"Eriol?" I hadn't realized I was staring off into space, and Tomoyo was still expecting an answer.

"I don't know love"

She sighed and leaned into my side as I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Don't worry love, we'll figure something out."

"I think we should stay here with her. I don't want her to be all alone in the house."

"I agree. You should call your mom and let her know that you'll be staying over."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I watched her stand up and walk a little further away. I leaned back on the couch and put my arm over my eyes. We were in a real predicament here. Last time Sakura broke down like this it was terrible. It took months for her to gain a liking for living again, and even then it was nothing compared to her previous cheerful self. She had changed; a large part of her had left along with Syaoran. And now that her family was gone there was no telling how much would be left of the happy Sakura, or whether there would be any left of her at all.

Tomoyo finished her call.

"My mom said its fine. We should get ready to sleep. It's still kind of early but we need to get as much rest as possible since we'll be dealing with Sakura-chan tomorrow."

"Good idea. Where are we going to sleep?"

"Well, we can probably crash here in the living room. The love seat should be long enough for me, and you can have the longer couch for yourself. I think I know where to find some blankets and extra pillows. Hang on…"

She walked upstairs, as quietly as she could. I heard a door open and some very light shuffling. A couple of minutes later, she came back down, in her arms a couple of blankets and two pillows.

"This should be good enough!"

I grabbed the stuff from her arms and set our couches/make-shift beds. When I was done I turned to her and noticed that her face was very red.

"What's the matter love?"

She started playing with the ends of her hair. "I was just thinking about how we don't have any sleeping clothes, and it'll probably get really hot later so…"

I could see the problem. Although Tomoyo and I had been dating for about 3 and a half years, we still hadn't gotten very far in our relationship physically. Neither she and I were ready for that yet, so I could see why she would be nervous at the thought of having to remove a couple of layers so that we might comfortably get a good night's rest.

"Well, as long as we stay covered we should be okay right? I will probably only take off my shirt (obviously shoes and socks too) and since you are wearing a dress (the dress it's kinda long here, which for sleeping would be uncomfortable)… well, isn't there something that you could borrow from Sakura?"

My face had started getting red as well. The thought of sharing a room with my half-naked girlfriend suddenly sounded very appealing.

"Yeah. I mean besides the fact that she is not talking to me and thinks I'm a liar. Sure I'll go ask her right now" she said sarcasm heavy on her voice.

"Okay, how about this. You can wear my shirt. It should be long enough to cover you, but short enough so that you'll be confortable. Is that alright?" I felt my blush increase at the thought of my girl in my shirt.

"Alright" She said, suddenly acting very shy.

"Okay then." As I started to button down my shirt, there was a knock on the door. I sighed quietly to myself as I glanced at Tomoyo wondering if she had called anyone else. She shrugged at me, so I went to get the door, Tomoyo right behind me.

As I opened the door I heard Tomoyo gasp.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter down! I'm really pumped about where this story could go! there are so many possibilities! If you have any recomendations or anything that you think I should add to my story, or whatever, please let me know! I want to know how I'm doing with this!**

**Please Review, Love FirePrincess96**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura and sadly, never will ):**

**Hey Guys!**

**First of once again I would like to thank all the ones that have reviewed my story, ya'll have no idea how happy it makes me to know that you guys like this story! It prompts me to try to update sooner and to keep writing! **

**I would also like to thank all those that have added thi story to their favorites and those who are following, it means a lot to know that you guys want to read more!**

**So I presnt you with the 5th chapter of ****_"In His Arms_****".**

**Now on with the story! Enjoy (:**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Eriol POV

As I opened the door I heard Tomoyo gasp.

There stood none other than Li Syaoran.

He stood there and stared at both of us, surprise clearly written in his eyes. "Daidouji-san? Hiragizawa? What are you doing here?"

"You bastard!" and I found my fist connecting with his face.

Tomoyo POV

I screamed "Eriol!" as I watched Syaoran fall on his back, clearly shocked at Eriol's unusual display of anger.

"What the hell, Hiragizawa?"

"How dare you show your face around here? After all you've done? How dare you? You have guts, I mean, it's been a year, an entire fuckin' year _Li_. We've all been worried. Sakura was a mess, a worried mess, and you couldn't even bring yourself to—"

"Eriol-kun stop." Sakura.

We all turned towards the stairs where emerald eyes fillied with tears stood.

"Sakura-chan, you should probably head upstairs." However she wasn't paying attention to me, all her focus was on the brown haired, amber eyed boy who now stood at her doorstep. Said boy started towards her.

"Sakura-chan, listen I—"

"It's Kinomoto to you! An entire year. I waited _an entire year_ Li. I'm sorry, but it's too late, so whatever excuse that you have for whatever it is that you have been doing all this time, I don't want to hear it! You aren't welcome here anymore."

"Listen Sakura…"

"Kinomoto!"

"Okay, okay Kinomoto; Listen you need to hear me out before—"

"No! I've waited, and waited for an explanation. All my calls and letters went unanswered. 'Master Li is not available'. That's been the answer I've gotten for an entire year, so guess what _Master Li_, now it's me who is not available."

We all watched as Sakura ran up the stairs, and for the second time that night, I heard her door slam shut.

Sakura POV

I shut the door tightly behind me.

I felt like my mind was going into over drive. He was back. Oh my God, he was back. He looked exactly as he did the last time I saw him. However I could not bring myself to look at him. I told him off, and ran away like a coward. I knew this, but I couldn't bring myself to care, because I knew that should he talk to me, and plead to me to start over I would cave to him.

And I couldn't… No, I _wouldn't_ put my heart on the line like that ever again. No matter how much I love him, no matter how much I want and need him back by my side, I promised myself to never let me get hurt in that ever again. I was glad that I was able to tell him to go away.

I sat on my bed and thought hard. Suddenly my eyes felt very heavy, and I found myself being transported to the land of dreams. I didn't get to hear the knock on the door.

(And because I know ya'll have been dying for this…)

Syaoran POV

The sound of her door slamming shut seemed to echo around me.

_"It's Kinomoto to you."_ How had things gotten so messed up? One second I am living my life as happy as I ever had. I had the perfect girl and the best friends I could ever ask for. Next thing I know, I'm on a plane back home. I remember why I did it, yet somehow I still couldn't believe it.

How had things gotten so messed up?

As I stood there thinking, a part of me noticed that Tomoyo had left after Sakura. I vaguely hear the knock and the sound of a door being open and once again shut. A few second s later she came back down stairs and looked directly at Eriol.

"She fell asleep."

"That's no surprise. The events of the day probably caught up with her."

Tomoyo just sighed and proceeded to the living room, with Eriol right behind her. I found myself following them as I asked:

"What events? What happened?"

"It's none of your business Li" I wondered when Eriol had gotten so aggressive.

"Eriol, stop it, you're not acting like yourself."

He sighed as he sat down on the couch. "I know. I'm sorry love."

I realized I was still in the dark. "Guys, what happened to Sakura?"

Finally Tomoyo faced me. "I'm sorry, Li-kun but, as my boyfriend said earlier, I don't believe it concerns you."

"How can you say that, Daidouji-san? Of course it concerns me. I care for her, I love Sakura!"

"And yet you still left her" Eriol said as he stood up once more looking absolutely furious. "You cared for her so damn much that you decided that leaving her behind, all of a sudden, would be an act of love, right? I mean and you probably kept in touch with her, it's not like her letters—" I started to walk toward him, an angry glint in my eyes.

"Stop it, Hiragizawa"

"— her calls—"

Closer. "I said stop"

"—went unanswered, She had full access to you 24/7 correct? I mean—"

Two more steps. "Stop."

"—Its not like you broke her heart!"

I snapped. "SHUT UP!" I grabbed him by the collar, while Tomoyo pleaded for us to stop. "You don't have any idea what I've been through! Who the hell are you to judge me? Huh? What do you know? Let me tell you. You don't know shit!"

He suddenly smiled. I could tell it was a kind of sarcastic smile that you rarely saw on a guy like Eriol.

"Then enlighten us. Tell us why the hell you left our closest friend, and the girl you claim to love so much, like she was worth nothing."

Suddenly all my anger and energy left me. I suddenly feel powerless and weak, vulnerable, as the events of the past year slammed down into me. I sat on the couch, fighting for control. I rested my elbows on my knees as I tangled my fingers together and put them against my forehead. Looking down I opened my mouth to answer.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you like this story or if I'm doing something wrong! please let me know so that I can get better, you opinion is very important! Please review and let me know! Thanks again for reading (;  
-Love, FirePrincess96**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, but I wish I did.**

**Hey Guys!**

**I want to thank all those wonderful people who have reviewed this story. Thanks for taking up some of your precious time to help me out and encouraging me! It makes me very happy to know that ya'll like this story! **

**Thanks also to the people who have added this story to their favourites and/or who are following this!**

**Here is chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**On with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Syaoran POV

"Feimei is dead"

I heard Tomoyo gasp. "What?"

I sighed. "Last year, two days before I left, I received a call from my mother. She told me that Feimei had gotten sick, which was unusual as my sisters always have been very well cared for at home. I could probably count the times they've gotten sick with one hand. She said it didn't look very good, and that Feimei kept asking to see me, so she asked for me to visit. That's when I packed my bags and left. It was only supposed to be a short visit, 2 weeks maybe 3. That's the reason why I told Sakura to wait for me, and that I would come back. But Feimei kept getting worse.

Soon, a month had past, and I couldn't bring myself to come back to Japan and leave my family to deal with my sisters sickness. So I stayed and helped out in any way I could. Then one day the doctor came and told us that he knew what sickness it was. When he did tell us, we couldn't believe it, since that particular disease is extremely rare in China, let alone Hong-Kong. What I didn't know was that Feimei had recently made a trip to South America, just for the fun of it, and apparently that was where she had gotten the disease. The doctor said he would make her as comfortable as possible, but that there was not much more he could do.

6 months later, Feimei took her last breath. My mother was devastated and forbid me from ever coming back to Japan, I could tell she was afraid, she was afraid of losing her son and youngest child just as she had her youngest daughter. I didn't mean to be gone for so long! But I couldn't change her mind about Japan. Until recently that is. I said… something. And she finally let me come back."

I hadn't noticed that tears had gathered in my eyes, and I wiped at them furiously, trying to hide my weakness. I finally looked up, and saw Tomoyo sitting across from me, Eriol standing next to her. Both their eyes held sadness and pity on them. I hated to be looked upon with pity, but I held my tongue, I really couldn't affort to make them mad right now.

"Please forgive me. I know what I did is wrong, I never should have stayed over there so long, without a proper explanation. I owed it to you guys, but mostly I owed it to Sakura. The reason why I didn't contact you, and why I never picked up when Sakura or you guys called, was my mother. She thought that if I had no contact with my friends from Japan, eventually I would forget and desist from coming back here. As you can see I didn't give up, and here I am. One year later. But hey, better late than never.

Finally Tomoyo stood up, I saw her give a meaningful look to Eriol before turning to me.

"I'm so sorry for your sister, Syaoran-kun. And I forgive you. You did the right thing by staying by your sisters side." She smiled at me.

"Arigatou, Daidouji-san"

"I still think you're an ass. But I forgive you too. And I agree with Tomoyo, you did what was right."

"Arigato, Hiragizawa." I stood up and shook hands with him, followed by a rather painful man hug. Next I hugged Tomoyo and she said

"It's good to have you back, Syaoran-kun!"

"Thanks. So can you guys tell me what is going on with Sakura?"

Eriol and Tomoyo shared another look.

Finally Eriol sighed. "I think you should sit down man, we better start from where you left and everything that has happened since."

Sakura POV

I opened my eyes slowly. I realized that it was still night, and looking at my clock I could see that it was only 10:45pm. I sighed and changed my clothes. I was about to open my door and go downstairs for a glass of water when I remembered. Syaoran Li was in my house. Or at least was. Knowing him, he wouldn't leave without a fight, and therefore I had no way to be sure if he was gone or not. And I was not about to risk it.

I sat back down on my bed and stared out my window. I remembered clearly those days when I thought he would come back. I kept deluding myself into thinking that he actually loved me. I mean I am a nobody, just average on everything. I'm not even that smart! And he had everything, the looks, the intelligence, the money and was the future owner of Li Corp. How could I compete with that? He deserved someone better, richer, prettier, who could help him with his family business. And I wasn't it. But I used to think that maybe he could love me, that when he said it, he actually meant he left, and he never looked back. Now he came back and suddenly I was getting curious.

I wanted to know why he was back.

Syaoran POV

I sat there trying to process all the information that Eriol and Tomoyo had just given me. Sakura's denial after I left her depression. Her slow recovery. The call. Her family's accident and, once again, Sakura's denial. Suddenly I had a hundred questions going through my mind, but decided on asking the one that was troubling me the most.

"Do you think she will come out okay from her depression this time?"

Tomoyo looked sadly at me. "You don't get it. It's not something that you can just snap her out of. Last time it happened it was bad. She lost the light in her eyes, it was gone Syaoran-kun. Bit by bit her father and brother along with us helped her, we tried to make her live again. It was hard and we didn't succeed entirely. Sakura is like that, when she holds on to something, and she loves it, it's very hard for her to let go. I'm afraid that once she realizes that her family is gone forever, she will never be the same ever again."

"How are you planning to tell her?"

"We don't know? We have tried to figure out a way, a way that she won't get hurt so badly but, it seems there is none."

"Of course there is none! How do you tell someone that the only family they had left is gone for good?" I was suddenly furious. "Damn!"

Tomoyo broke down crying. "We know that Syaoran-kun! Don't you think we have realized that by know?"

Eriol sat next to her, trying to sooth her, whispering something to her I couldn't make out. The he turned to me.

"So I guess that means you'll do it."

"What? Why?"

"C'mon Li. Neither Tomoyo nor I have ever lost a family member that we were close to. But you have. You know what it feels like and out of everyone else you know her the best and she trusts you the most. Even if it didn't seem like it an hour ago, she still loves you."

"How can she love me, after all I've done to her?"

"Why don't you ask her that?"

"Fine, I'll do it."

I took a deep breath before standing up from the couch. With my eyes downcast, I headed towards the stairs. I stood in front of them for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out how in the hell I was going to do this. I decided the answer would come to me in time, so I climbed up the stairs slowly.

Sakura POV

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, those same footsteps came closer and closer util they were standing outside my door. Then two knocks.

"Who is it?"

The door opened and in came Syaoran. I felt my mouth open about to shout and tell him to get out, however all that came out was a whisper

"S-S-Syaoran-kun."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think and whether you like it or not! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update! Chapter 7 is almost done and if I get enough reviews I might just upload it tomorrow or the day after. I you have any ideas as to where you want this story to go you can review or PM me (:**

**Thanks for reading ^-^**

**Love, FirePrincess96**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura.**

**Hey guys!**

**I want to thank the people who have added this to their favorites list and thanks also to the people who are following this story, you are awesome!**

**I have to say I'm super exited that this story has now over a thousand views, but at the same time I'm a bit dissapointed that almost no one has taken up time for reviewing. I am incredibly thankful for those who have taken up time to review the previous chapters, it really means a lot and it helps me know what you like and what you don't!**

**Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sakura POV

"S-S-Syaoran-kun."

He stepped inside my room and shut the door behind him. He then grabbed the char from in front of my desk and turned it so it was facing me, then sat on it.

"I thought you would have left by now. I thought I made it clear that I wanted you gone."

"Yes, you did. However I can't leave without explaining first."

"Explain what?"

"You can hate me. You can ask me to go and never come see you again. You can even tell me to go back to my family in Hong Kong. But I won't. Not until you've heard my side of the story. If after you hear it, you decide that you still need some time to think then fine. I'll go. If you want me to never see you again, I'll go. But please, just give me 10 minutes, because this is not something that is easy to say."

"Alright, I'm listening."

Syaoran POV

I took a deep breath as I prepared to tell my tale for the second time that day. I ran a hand through my messy hair, as I looked deep into Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes.

I began. "Last year, two days before I left, I received a call from my mother. She told me Feimei had gotten sick…" And so I proceeded to tell the girl I loved the story of my sisters sickness and, later, death. The reason as to why I didn't return, of how much I wanted to, and just everything that had happened in past year. I saw how halfway through the story, tears had gathered in her eyes, and she looked down. She didn't meet my eyes again, even after I was done. So I decided to add something I had not told Eriol and Tomoyo, for obvious reasons

"Kinomoto-san, I realize that it is hard to believe that all of that could have actually happened. But I swear to you it did happen, and that everyday my longing to come back to Japan, only grew bigger, the need to see you along with it. I realized in my time abroad that I can never be truly happy without you. I missed your smile, and your laugh. I missed the way you would tease me about the smallest things. I missed our dates and the way I would put my arm around you. I missed everything. And if there had been a way, any way, that I could have gotten back here sooner, I promise you I would have; I am asking you to understand me. But I am also asking for your forgiveness, even though I know what I have done is nearly unforgivable."

I leaned forward elbows resting on knees. Sakura had stayed very quiet, and she didn't raise her head. Sighing I took that as my cue to leave. I stood up and walked toward the door, when suddenly I felt a pull on the back of my jacket.

"Syaoran-kun. Call me Sakura. Please don't go. I forgive you."

I couldn't believe the words I had just heard from her. I turned around, and she jumped into my arms. I could feel her tears through my shirt. I bent my head so I could smell her hair and I whispered her name over and over.

"I'm so sorry for being angry with you. I should have known you had a good reason" she sobbed. "I'm sorry for what happened to your sister, I'm sorry your family is hurting. I'm sorry about all the horrible things I said to you. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, you have nothing to apologize for Sakura. None of it is your fault and you had every right to be mad at me."

"I love you Syao"

"I love you too, my cherry blossom."

We stood there for what seemed like hours, but was in fact just a couple of minutes. It felt great to have her in my arms again. But all of a sudden I remembered the reason why Tomoyo and Eriol had sent me to talk to the emerald eyed beauty I now held in my arms.

Sakura POV

I felt great to finally know the reason behind Syaoran's sudden disappearance. I was so relieved to know that he still loved me, and that he had wanted to be with me all along. I had missed feeling his strong arms around me, I had missed his scent, I had missed his voice, and I had missed… well, Him. Suddenly I felt him tense, and I looked up to him. His eyes were filled with sadness.

"What's wrong Syaoran?"

"I need to talk to you, it's very important."

"What is it? You're not going back to Hon Kong are you?"

He chuckled. "No. Well, at least not anytime soon. But there is something else that I need to tell you, and it's not easy, so I need you to hear me out until the end. No interruptions, alright?"

"Okay"

He sat in the chair in front of me once more, while I sat on my bed, this time I sat as close to him as I could get. I saw him lean his elbows on his knees while his head rested on his intertwined hands. He looked as if he was trying to concentrate, as if what he was about to do was insanely difficult. It was a look I had rarely seen on him before. I was suddenly very curious as to what he was about to say. H reached for one of my hands and held it on both of his own before his amber eyes looked deep into my own emerald ones.

"Sakura, there is no easy way to say this, but…

* * *

**How will Sakura react? Will Syaroan really stay in Japan for good? Review and tell me what you think should happen I am open for suggestions as always! Well, that's it for this chapter! Please let me know what you think! Did you like it? Not? Review and let me know! (; I'm sorry this took a while to update but I have been a bit busy.**

**Love, FirePrincess96.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry I haven't upodated in a while, but I had a bit of a writer's block d:**

**I want to thanks all those who have taken up precious time to review, You guys rock! Thanks also to those who have favorited or are following this story! You gusy make me happy!**

**Akira: Of course, I would love to hear what you have in mind! (:**

**Oh well, I present you with chapter 8! Hope you enjoy!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Syaoran POV

"Sakura, there is no easy way to say this, but— wait, first you should know that Tomoyo is not a liar." She stared at me curiously before answering.

"Yes, I know. Why would Tomoyo lie? She's my best friend."

"I know that, but… It's just—"I ran my hand through my hair before looking deep into her emerald eyes "Sakura do you remember the phone call you got earlier today? The one Tomoyo tried to talk to you about?"

"Yeah, she said something horrible Syao" she suddenly looked very anxious, like she would start hypervelating any minute. "She said that they had a car accident, that they… that they. Of course it's a lie, because it's not true, because they are just late, and they are going to get home later tonight and they are going to be hungry and—"

"Do you really believe that Sakura? I know it's hard, but hear me out. How many Kinomoto families are there in Tomoeda? How many of them do you think have a daughter named Sakura? How many of them have a head of the family called Fuujitaka? A young man called Touya? How many of those father and sons were traveling on the same car today?" As I said all these things, I could see realization come down on her. Her eyes started to water, and tears fell slowly down her cheeks. "You need to face reality. Love, I'm so sorry, but your father and your brother… they are gone. They are with your mother now." At this she let out a long wail and collapsed, I caught her in my arms and we both fell from our seats and into the floor. I sat there leaning against the bed with a completely destroyed Sakura in my arms. I hated myself for this; I hated to be the cause of her pain. I hated to be the one that had to force her to face reality, but I knew it had to be done, or else it would have been much worse. I continued to sit there, holding her in my arms. I didn't say anything else. She just needed to be held; she needed someone to just be there, to sit with here, silently letting her know that she was not alone.

Tomoyo POV

I heard a long cry coming from upstairs and I buried my face in Eriols' neck, letting my tears fall silently. We had been sitting in silence from the moment Syaoran went upstairs, neither one had anything to say because we both knew what was going to happen. If there was anyone that could get through to Sakura it was Syaoran.

It wasn't fair. Selfless, beautiful, kind and loving Sakura didn't deserve to have the last of her family ripped away from her. She had already been through so much just by having to grow up without her mother. No one should ever have to go through this. I continued to cry silently and the whole time I felt Eriol rubbing small circles in my back.

Sometime later, I heard Eriols' voice. "Tomoyo, you need to wake up darling." I groggily opened my eyes and realized I must have fallen asleep at some point.

"What time is it Eriol? How long was I asleep?"

"You were asleep for a little over an hour. It's about 11pm. We should get to sleep, preferably not sitting on the couch. Here" He handed me his button down shirt, and I suddenly realized that he was shirtless and that I was half lying half sitting on the couch, my head leaning on the arm rest, with him kneeling on the floor beside me.

"I went snooping around and found these on a small closet upstairs" he was motioned to a couple of thin blankets lying on the opposite arm rest. "Do you think Sakura would mind if we use them?"

"No, I don't she will."

"Great. You should go get changed. I'll, uh… set up the living room for us to rest here."

"Alright" I walked out of the living room and into the bathroom that was downstairs. As I changed my dress for Eriols' shirt I couldn't help but think of how good he looked without a shirt on. He was not exactly muscular, but he was toned enough, flat chest and not a single hair on sight. Perfect. My face started to get really hot when I realized that I would be sleeping with him, well not really sleeping with him, since we wouldn't be sharing the couch or anything, but still. We would be in the same room, both of us, half-naked teenagers. I was suddenly nervous, but then I realized, it was Eriol; my Eriol. He would never hurt me, or do anything that I was uncomfortable with. I took a deep breath, relaxed and walked out of the bathroom. When I walked into the living room I found him lying down on the couch, facing away from the entrance of the living room. It seemed though like he heard me come in.

"I though you would be more comfortable if I didn't look. I also prepared your bed, so if you want, you can just turn of the lights and get under the covers. Or just get under the covers and I'll turn off the light. Whichever is fine." He was nervous, because he didn't want me to be uncomfortable. He was always the gentleman and I loved him for it. I turned to turn off the lights. With that done I walked towards were he lay, bent down and kissed his cheek.

"You are the most amazing boyfriend in the world. Thank you for worrying about me. I love you."

He reached up and gently caressed my cheek with his hand. "I love you too Tomoyo." I smiled. As O was walking away and I reached my bed to get beneath the covers I heard him add

"Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight Eriol"

I turned on my side, and from where I laid on the couch I could faintly make out the stairs, and I couldn't help but wonder if Sakura would be alright tomorrow.

* * *

**That's the chapter! I realize it's a bit short but I'm running out of ideas for this story. If you have any please go ahead and share, you can PM me or leave a review. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Oh! and alsoiIf there are any RirichiyoxSoushi fans or SayaxSolomon fans out there, I'm actually writing a one-shot for the first couple and a story for the second couple. Let me know which (if any) you would like to read first, I'm having trouble deciding which one I should work on more. Lol!**

**Thanks again!**

**Love, FirePrincess96**


	9. Epilogue

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I was suffering from terrible writer's block and I honestly couldn't think about how to contnue this story.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited and/or are following this story! You all make my day!**

**I am sad/happy to say that this is the last chapter! This story is now complete (: I am so sorry for the suckish ending, like I said I didnt really know how to continue this. But oh, well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Five Years Later…

I clapped along with everyone else as we saw the happy couple descending from the altar. I stared across said altar and watched my fiancée. He looked absolutely wonderful in his black suit and blue tie. We then joined arms and followed after our best friends, Tomoyo and Eriol, as they made their way to their reception party. As soon as they got into the limo and drove away, Syaoran and I followed in his car. We held hands the whole way there and I got lost in thought.

The weeks that followed my father and brothers' deaths were awfully hard. I still remember the day I had to go in and identify the bodies. Syaoran accompanied me and held my hand through the entire time. Tomoyo and Eriol had waited at my house with lunch and we all spent the rest of the day sharing memories about each other and our respective families.

It turns out that the only way for Syaoran to have made it back here was for him to refuse Li Corp and tell his mother that she no longer had charge over him along with some other pretty harsh stuff. I was saddened by this and told him so. I refused to believe that his mother was out of his life, so I decided to call her one day, at which she picked up the phone (since I was using Syao's cellphone she probably saw the caller id) and I proceeded to explain. We talked for quite a while and came to understand each other. I am now proud to say that Syaoran relationship with his mother is better than ever and he was repositioned as the heir of Li Corp, which took effect last year when he turned 21 and officially became the CEO of said company.

The months that followed the accident got better. I found out that I was not alone. I moved in with Tomoyo and Syaoran and Eriol visited us very frequently if not every day. Syaoran proposed to me on the day I turned 18. He planned out the whole thing and I was left speechless. So much that I almost forgot to say 'Yes'. We decided on a long term engagement, since neither of us was in a hurry. Also I didn't have to worry about college money. The Li family insisted on paying for my college education since I was to become the next Mrs. Li, I decided to study education since I wanted to work with children.

Although we got engaged first, Eriol and Tomoyo tied the knot first, as you may have noticed. What followed after their engagement were months and months of planning seeing as the bride was a total perfectionist and wanted everything, down to the last flower, to be completely and absolute perfection. I was all too glad to help and happy when she asked me to be her maid of honor, stating that 'who else was she going to ask other than her best friend in the whole entire world'. Eriol also happened to choose Syao to be his best man. Now that the entire wedding planning was done and the day had finally arrived everything had been perfect, just as Tomoyo expected.

As we arrived to the place where the reception was to be held, I noticed that Tomoyo had really outdone herself, but then again, she was a designer so I really didn't expect any less from her. As the night carried on, speeches were made, and music was played, dancing was done, and everyone had a good time. Soon enough the band started to play slow songs and most couple went out and into the dance floor, including my fiancée and myself. As we swayed to the music back and fort, I kept quiet. Thinking. When I suddenly heard his voice in my ear

"Why are you so quiet love?"

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About what may I ask?"

"Today, you and me, Tomoyo and Eriol. How everything changed in five short years." I rested my head on his shoulder, my heels enabling me to actually reach his shoulder.

"I guess you're right. We've gone through some serious shit!"

I hit him lightly on the arms and glared at him for his choice of language. "Foul wording aside, yes we have. But for some reason, I can't help but feel like even more hardships await us."

He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes "Yeah, you might be right. But no matter what it is, or who it is that awaits us, we are going to get through it. Together."

I smiled at him and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. "Yes, we will."

And as the night carried on with its festivities, we continued to dance, because no matter what I knew I would always be safe, In His Arms.

~ The End ~

* * *

**That's it! Please let me know what you think. Di you like this story in general? To sad? To out of nowhere? I apologize for killing so may characters, but oh well, I am crazy d:**

**Thanks for reading this story and to all those who supported me. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Signing out! and as always...**

**Love, FirePrincess96**


End file.
